Hope and miracle
by chris87
Summary: Quand quelque chose que vous prenez comme un miracle venait à vous être enlevés, comment réagiriez-vous ? Si cette chose tant désiré était votre enfant celui, pour qui vous avez gardé espoir.
1. Partie 1 : Un miracle souhaité

Voilà ma troisième petite histoire, et encore un sujet qui me tient à coeur ! Dans tout ça vous pourrez certainement vous dire que pour l'instant il n'y en a aucun de bien marrant...

Certe mais c'est comme cela, je dirai que l'inspiration me vient mieux dans ce genre de cas !

En tout cas je vous laisse le découvrir et si cela vous chante, laissez moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour que je puisse au cas échéants corriger en vue d'une deuxième partie meilleure !

Thx to miss N. qui m'a encore bien poussé et bien aidé !

Et miss TTW qui m'a elle aussi donné ses premières impressions !

**Hope and miracle…**

**

* * *

  
**

**_"L'espoir souvent on l'a ! Le miracle par contre on l'attend…"_**

**Partie 1 : Un miracle souhaité.**

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'Harry et Hermione étaient mariés ! Cela s'était fait à leur sortie de Poudlard et ils travaillaient depuis tous les deux au ministère ! Harry en tant que Directeur de la recherche de nouveaux sortilèges et Hermione en tant que chercheuse sur les mystères de la magie ancienne.

Le couple des Potter avait donc l'air de se porter pour le mieux à ce moment là**.** Deux travails plus que confortables et une jolie maison au milieu de la campagne. Malgré cela et un amour solide, il leur manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui apporterait une touche de gaité en plus ! Des enfants. En effet, l'un ayant été orphelin très vite et l'autre fille unique, leur désir de fonder une famille était donc fort à l'époque ! Oui mais voilà il y avait eu un hic.

*****2000*****

Pendant leur première année de mariage, ils avaient essayé, de nombreuses fois mais sans succè au départ, forcément ils pensaient que c'était normal que ça viendrait bien à un moment ou un autre ! Ils en étaient même venus à faire attention au période propice à l'un et à l'autre. Puis il y avait de cela 2 ans, voulant obtenir des réponses et savoir pourquoi ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils avaient décidés d'aller voir un spécialiste à Ste mangouste. Ils avaient appris alors une bien triste nouvelle ! Au travers d'un des examens pratiqués sur Hermione, les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une endométriose (Nda : _L'endométriose est une affection gynécologique fréquente et complexe… certaines cellules s'implantant dans l'utérus, se développent alors en dehors…_)_**.**_ La maladie en était à un stade primaire ce qui était plutôt favorable si l'on voulait espérer une guérison… Seulement les chances pour Hermione de tomber enceinte s'étaient réduites de fait à 5%. Cela avait eu l'effet d'un coup de massue… Bien évidemment Harry et Hermione avaient alors exploré tous les moyens de guérison possibles, la magie n'étant en plus même pas envisageable puisqu'elle faisait dans ce cas progresser la maladie. Ces recherches leur permettant de surmonter la douleur qu'avait provoquée la nouvelle**. **Harry avait cependant considérablement perdu tout espoir de donner l'amour que lui n'avait pas connu et Hermione avait perdu l'espoir qu'elle avait de lui offrir son vœux le plus cher et le bonheur de devenir mère. Tout y était alors passé. Opérations, médicaments et bien d'autre. On leur avait par ailleurs conseillé de réfléchir à d'autres moyens d'avoir des enfants : adoptions, mères porteuses… mais voilà ce n'était pas pareil ! Ils voulaient le leur comme beaucoup de couple. C'est évident…

Au final, Hermione s'était faite opérer 2 semaines après le diagnostique…Le médecin leur avait dit que la régression totale de l'affection n'était pas garantie mais qu'il y avait quand même plus de chance. L'espoir avait donc persisté et avait continué d'alimenter leur désir d'avoir des enfants. Même si à leurs yeux cela relevait malgré tout du miracle.

*****2004*****

Et ils avaient bien fait de le garder cet espoir. Il y a 6 mois de cela Hermione avait accouché d'un petit garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Lilian. Quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils n'y avaient même pas cru au départ car malgré l'opération les chances d'Hermione d'avoir un bébé restaient toujours faibles, à peine 30%. Le petit Lilian les comblé et était très comblé lui-même si on peut dire. Aimé comme jamais, car trop peu espéré et recevant toute l'affection que ses parents n'avaient eux pas eut.

En ce jour de juillet, le petit Lilian jouait tranquillement dans son parc à l'abri d'un parasol, sa mère juste à coté assise tranquillement. Harry quand à lui était sorti faire son jogging comme tous les dimanches. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit alors à sonner. Hermione se leva donc et parti ouvrir se retournant de temps en temps pour garder un œil sur son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Harry, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur passer la porte.

J'ai oublié de prendre mes clés, dit-il un peu penaud en se retournant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Oui je vois ça, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin légèrement ironique…

Harry lui sourit et ils échangèrent un léger baiser, comme ils les aimaient tant. A peine la caresse d'un ange mais empreint d'un amour profond.

Où est mon petit bout ? , dit-il enfin.

Dans le parc en train de s'amuser… et d'ailleurs de vais retourner le surveiller. Vous m'accaparez mon temps Mr Potter !

Mais faites donc très chère, rajouta t-il dans un sourire…

Mais c'est alors qu'ils entendirent pleurer. Se retournant, ils virent un homme s'enfuir par derrière avec Lilian dans ses bras. Sous le choc de la vision, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Fatal ! Harry est le premier. Il se mit à courir derrière l'homme en question qui venait de franchir le petit portail et qui montait à présent dans sa voiture. Harry arriva au portail mais la voiture démarra en trombe emportant Lilian, sous les yeux circonspect d'Harry. Hermione arriva peu de temps derrière lui…

Harry dis moi que c'est un rêve. As-tu vu qui c'est ? L'as-tu reconnu ? Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu sais qui c'est ?, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer… Pas mon bébé, non c'est pas possible, ajouta t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras d'Harry, lui donnant au passage des coups dans la poitrine.

Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne sais pas qui c'est et je n'ai pas vu sa plaque dans la poussière. Notre fils vient d'être enlevé, dit-il alors les larmes se mettant à couler en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

..............................

Voilà la fin de cette première partie !

La deuxième partie est en cours de rédaction mais un peu plus complexe ! et malgré que je sois en vacances je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

paradoxale me direz-vous !

Je fais vite en tout cas... enfin j'essaye

C.


	2. Partie 2 : L'enquête commence

Note : First je m'excuse pour l'immense délai que j'ai mis à poster ce second chapitre et remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre **(Pika, miss N, TTw et lapetiotesouris)** ! Voici donc un 2nd chapitre court et peut être pas très utile à vos yeux mais il fallait que je pose les bases de leur organisation et que je fasse éclater quelques sentiments résultat du contre coup de l'enlèvement. J'espère que vous ne serez donc pas trop déçue !

Thx pour votre future lecture en tout cas et vos avis ne peuvent m'aider qu'à m'améliorer étant consciente de mes lacunes !

Ps : petite remarque cependant. N'ayant jamais vécu ce genre de situation je me suis lancée dans le sujet un peu à l'aveuglette. J'espère cependant avoir décrit des sentiments proches de la situation réelle

PS': Thx especially to **Miss Ness** for her first comment and lecture !

C.

***********

Cela faisait 2 heures… 2 heures qu'Hermione pleurait dans la chambre de leur petit. Prostrée contre son lit tenant sa peluche favorite dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Juste après la phrase fatidique d'Harry elle était rentrée en pleurant et avait tout naturellement pris la direction de la chambre de Lilian. Ca l'avait complètement déboussolée et prise de cours ! Elle avait besoin de sentir l'odeur de son petit ange. De se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais la réalité était bien là. De plus ruminant ses sombres idées, elle commençait inconsciemment à en vouloir à Harry pour avoir oublié ses clés et l'avoir retenu. Elle lui en voulait également de ne pas avoir voulu jeter de sort anti- intrusion, chose complètement absurde quand on est sorcier. Elle savait que c'était idiot, Aveuglée par la douleur, elle ne savait trop quoi penser d'autre.

Harry quand à lui, tout aussi ému, avait expliqué la situation à ses amis aurors qu'il avait prévenu aussitôt. Ils essayaient maintenant ensemble, de trouver un moyen rapide pour récupérer son fils et envisageaient toutes les solutions possibles !

- Tu nous dis que le kidnappeur avait une voiture, donc a priori il s'agirait plus un moldu ou un cracmol lança l'un d'eux

- Oui c'est ça ! Mais je pense que ça peut être aussi un sorcier. Vous oubliez que certains connaissent la culture moldu. Et puis par ce moyen il était sûr de ne pas être retrouvé grâce à sa trace de transplanage. Donc il faut tout envisager. Et Puis n'oubliez pas que vous êtes chez un couple qui en est le parfait exemple du mélange des genres, répondit Harry.

- Ah oui c'est pas faux, minauda le premier.

- Et tu ne te souviens pas d'un autre détail, non parce que là c'est léger ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu omettre. Il leur avait tout dit de A à Z. cependant une idée lui vint :

- Non mais je suis bête ! Je peux vous faire voir nos souvenirs dans une pensine et peut être que comme ça on pourra voir un détail ou quelque chose.

- Mais oui punaise. Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis.

- Eh bien oui dit-il penaud mais je vous signal que vous n'y aviez pas pensé non plus.

- Certes t'as pas tord…

- Hermione ! cria Harry en direction de la chambre j'ai besoin de tes souvenirs, peux tu venir 2 minutes s'il te plait ? lança alors Harry.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Seul des sanglots provenaient de la chambre. Comme depuis 2h pensa Harry, qui avait du lui se ressaisir un minimum pour ne rien oublier.

- Attendez-moi là, je vais la chercher…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête comprenant à demi-mot la situation. Harry se précipita dans la chambre de leur fils et y trouva Hermione pleurant et serrant le nounours dans ses bras.

- Mione, dit-il tout bas en se rapprochant ? On a besoin de toi. Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose en utilisant une pensine et nos souvenirs. Ca serait déjà un bon début ?

Hermione releva doucement la tête. Le visage barbouillé de larmes. Harry voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se recula. Etonné, Harry arrêta son geste, mais reprit la parole, comprenant que surement sa femme avait besoin d'espace et que le choc était toujours là.

- S'il te plait Mione, viens avec moi, le temps presse. Toujours pas de nouveau mouvement. Pour Lilian tenta t-il ?

Hermione se releva soudain Harry l'aidant tout en prenant soins de ne pas trop l'approcher se souvenant de sa précédente réaction qui l'avait blessé. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans leur chambre pour récupérer leur pensine, cadeau d'un ancien professeur d'Harry. Puis ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le salon, Hermione ne revigorant devant ce petit espoir.

- Voilà la pensine, on va vous y mettre nos souvenirs, reprit Harry. Il y a bien un fichu détail qui va nous sauter aux yeux.

- Je l'espère, murmura Hermione

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Harry lui passant doucement et prudemment la main dans le dos en la fixant, nous allons retrouver Lilian.

Hermione acquiesça puis sortit sa baguette bientôt suivit par Harry. Ils se tapotèrent la tempe et un mince filament en sortit. Ils les déposèrent dans la pensine et attendirent la reproduction spectrale. L'image apparut alors pour le souvenir d'Harry. En soit donc le plus important. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de la pensine observant alors minutieusement chaque détails de la scène. Le silence régnait en maitre à ce moment là, seulement troublé par les bruits même du souvenir. Ils le regardèrent et l'analysèrent 4 fois, voulant vraiment chercher jusqu'aux moindres petits détails, indices qui pourraient les mettre sur une voix. Puis vint ensuite l'analyse de celui d'Hermione, pour lequel le même crédo se reproduisit. A la fin ils se reculèrent et Harry prit la parole.

- Bon déjà un point on a la couleur précise de la voiture, noire, la marque en l'occurrence une clio toute simple et un bout de la plaque d'immatriculation « […]51 DVL _» (Nda : en Angleterre les plaques sont faites de la façon suivante « AA99DVLA », les 2 premières lettres représentant la région et la ville en gros)_. Par contre pour l'homme, on n'a pas grand-chose il portait une cagoule et ses vêtements étaient vraiment classiques et à la mode moldue…

- Tu oublies un détail Harry, intervint brusquement Hermione, il boitait de la jambe droite il me semble. Surement un problème au genou. Je l'avais pas vu sur le moment mais c'est juste au moment de ralentir pour ouvrir le portail que je l'ai remarqué.

- Ah oui en effet j'avais pas prêté attention….

- Euh Harry il y a encore un truc, si je ne me trompe pas il portait aussi un bandage à une main, la gauche je crois et avait une marque dans le coup, rajouta un de ses collègues nommés Brian

- Ah oui quand même t'as de bons yeux. J'avais fermé les yeux c'est pas possible. Bon donc en premier et pour ce soir, je pense qu'il nous faut commencer à chercher dans nos archives toutes les voitures correspondant au signalement et au bout de plaque. Ensuite vérifier tous les antécédents de leurs propriétaires et chercher toutes les informations de santé ou autre les concernant, opérations subits…

Tout le monde acquiesça et déjà deux de ses amis partirent débuter la recherche de voiture au ministère. Harry se tourna alors vers le dénommé Brian et le prenant à part sous le regard vide d'Hermione.

- Je te contacterai moi-même plus tard pour voir où vous en êtes des recherches. Je vais rester avec Mione pour l'instant, elle m'a pas l'air bien et je veux m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises sur un coup de tête. Brian hocha simplement de la tête. Je vous retrouverai de quoi qu'il arrive au ministère demain dès 5h pour continuer les recherches et retrouver au plus vite notre fils. Je te jure que ce vil crétin ne perd rien pour attendre, dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry on va le retrouver votre fils, lui dit Brian en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je l'espère Brian, je l'espère. Hermione ne s'en remettrait pas et je crois que moi non plus…

Brian sourit tristement et sans plus de cérémonie transplana au ministère. Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Replongée dans sa douloureuse léthargie. Il s'approcha d'elle, en douceur mais elle réagit d'un seul coup :

- C'est de ta faute tout ça, cria t-elle en recommençant à pleurer, si t'avais pas oublié tes clés tête en l'air que tu es.

Harry fut surpris de ses accusations même si dans un sens sa réaction de tout à l'heure l'avait déjà alarmé ; Mais là elle l'attaquait directement.

- Mais enfin Mione je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser. J'y suis pour rien non de non, sa voix montant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ca me fait aussi mal que toi je te signale

- Ah oui tu n'avais pas l'air, tu dirigeais tout ça comme si ça t'indifférenciait tout à l'heure pas une once de sentiments ne semblait percer de ta voix.

- Tu te trompes, lui dit-il en la regardant fixement, mais il fallait que je reste fort. Il fallait ne rien oublier ne pas céder à la panique pour nous organiser correctement. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais pris comme ça mais je veux autant que toi retrouver notre fils. Et en vie de préférence. Et j'ai autant de peine que toi-même si elle ne se voit pas. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que je suis sans cœur… Tu ne peux pas !

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelques choses mais il la coupa sachant très bien les motifs de son énervement et voulant y couper court pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

- De toute façon dis-toi que s'il le voulait vraiment il l'aurait quand même enlevé. Si ca n'avait pas été maintenant ça aurait été à un autre moment malheureusement. Je peux quand même te promettre que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir et mes amis aussi pour retrouver Lilian. C'est notre cadeau, notre miracle et je ne compte pas le perdre. S'il le faut je le ferai au péril de ma vie.

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu m'entends si j'ai Lilian en vie je veux que l'autre que toi aussi ! Tu m'entends Harry Potter lui dit-elle en le tapant sur le torse.

Harry l'attira contre lui, essayant de parer ses coups et la serra du plus fort qu'il le put. Fourrant sa tête dans ses cheveux bouclés. Elle résista un moment mais finit par se laisser bercer par les bras de son mari où elle finit par s'endormir vaincue par la fatigue générée par toutes ses émotions. Finalement au vue de l'heure, il décida dans l'amener chez les Weasley pour qu'elle s'y repose, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle serait bien entourée. Quand à lui sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il décida qu'il irait finalement au ministère pour aider Brian et tous les autres à chercher. Il quitta donc la maison après avoir fermé toutes les issues. Seulement, quelques secondes après son départ, une mystérieuse lettre apparut sur la table de leur salon.

*************

Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre… J'espère que vous aurez malgré tout apprécié. L'enquête sérieuse et les péripéties commençant dans la suite ! Par contre pour la date ça dépendra de mon super emploi du temps donc pardon par avance…

A la prochaine

C.


	3. Partie 3 : La lettre

**Mon pti mot :** Bonsoir cher lecteur; Désolée tout d'abord pour ce retard impardonnable mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées ! Merci donc à tout mes lecteurs et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre une review. Voilà donc la réponse à la petite énigme du dernier chapitre. En attendant bonne lecture à vous !

Special thx to Miss Ness (elle saura pourquoi) et à Miss ttw (qui le sait elle aussi)

**citation du jour :**

_"Sur ce sentiment inconnu, dont l'ennui, la douceur m'obsèdent, j'hésite à apposer le nom, le beau nom grave de tristesse"_

_ [Francoise Sagan]_

Il était 8h le lendemain. Presque rien n'avait avancé. Pas d'indice supplémentaire et aucun contact venant du ravisseur... rien ! Ils avaient passé la nuit à chercher, parcourant dossier sur dossier. Il cherchait de tout côté. Moldus ou sorciers. Deux noms, juste deux noms voilà ce qu'ils avaient pu ajouter à la liste des suspects. Mais à chaque fois il y avait une chose qui collait pas, que ce soit la marque de la voiture, le morceau d'immatriculation... La conclusion était simple, rien n'était gagné. A l'heure qu'il est ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : prendre une douche et pouvoir se reposer. La proposition d'Harry fut donc accueillie à l'unanimité. Néanmoins, ayant besoin lui aussi de faire une pause, il leur en fit part. Afin de continuer malgré tout à progresser, il fut décidé qu'ils se relaieraient. Il allait donc prendre sa pause en premier. Avant de partir, il n'oublia pas de rappeler à ses amis de le prévenir s'il y avait le moindre changement. Il voulait rentrer se changer et aller chez les Weasley pour voir Hermione. Il arriva donc chez lui, posa son blouson sur le canapé. Il se dirigea ensuite sans plus attendre sous la douche. Le jet d'eau tiède lui fit un bien fou. Dieu qu'il en avait besoin après tout ça. Inconsciemment il repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit en moins de 24h. Il ne put empêcher une larme de glisser le long de sa joue. Heureusement qu'il était seul. Après un bon quart d'heure détente, il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se changer. Il revint au salon attrapa sa veste sans perdre plus de temps, éteignit tout d'un geste de la main et transplana chez les Weasley. La lettre attendait toujours sur la petite table.

******

En arrivant chez les Weasley, il perçut les tintements des casseroles qui dansaient sous la houlette de Mrs Weasley. Molly s'attelait déjà à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Il n'attendit guère longtemps. A peine 10 secondes après Molly ouvrait la porte. Il entra et la salua :

-Bonjour Molly, commença t-il, je suis venu voir Hermione. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda t-il un peu anxieux.

-Bonjour mon grand ! Elle se fait un sang d'encre. J'ai mit une bonne heure avant de la calmer hier soir. Le sommeil a été long à venir. Par ailleurs, elle s'est réveillée un nombre incalculable de fois en pleurant.

-Je me doute, dit Harry en baissant la tête. En plus on n'a pas grand-chose de plus qu'hier. Même avec les indices concernant la voiture. Il y a toujours un détail qui ne coordonne pas, ajouta t-il en serrant les points

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, vous allez le retrouver sain et sauf, lui dit calmement Molly, tentant de s'en convaincre elle même.

-Je l'espère Molly, finit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait faire Hermione s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lilian. Vu l'état dans lequel elle est déjà. C'est notre miracle qui s'est envolé.

-Oui mais n'oublies pas Harry, avec pour faire ce miracle il a fallu de l'espoir alors surtout gardez le !

Harry opina faiblement.

-Montes la voir, en attendant que je vous serve le petit déjeuner, reprit-elle un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres.

Harry prit la direction de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Il entra doucement ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il la trouva en position fœtale, de grands sillons de larmes colorant ses joues. Elle serrait contre elle une des peluches de Lilian. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il la vit papillonner des yeux et entendit un petit soupir devant la tendresse du réveil. Elle avait reconnu Harry, du moins son odeur. Aussi, elle se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant compulsivement.

-Oh Harry, dit-elle. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.

Elle le sentit soupirer.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas. Nous n'avons que deux suspects à l'heure actuelle. Même pour ces deux cas, tout ne coïncide pas. Je suis désolé, termina t-il.

Il sentit que sa femme recommençait à pleurer. Il retira doucement son visage et la regarda dans les yeux. I la rassura, lui disant qu'ils allaient retrouver Lilian. Quelque soit le prix ou les conséquences à payer.

-Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, rajouta t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

-… et moi tu crois quoi que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre, dit-elle en élevant la voix malgré elle. Je reste là sans rien faire. Comment tu veux que je supporte ça ?

-Je sais bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai prudent. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes, rajouta t-il. Ça te touche trop et qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire en le voyant ? Alors je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais aies confiance en moi !

Elle opina faiblement de la tête. Elle ajouta quand même qu'elle voulait aller se changer et prendre quelques affaires. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de rien faire. Certes, elle savait qu'Harry avait raison. Mais voilà, l'instinct maternel, cet amour qui en découle, pouvait-il le comprendre ?. Non bien sûr pas totalement. C'est évident. Mais il était bien présent.

-Allez viens manger, Molly nous a préparé le petit déjeuner, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils descendirent à la cuisine pour manger. Harry voulait retourner rapidement au ministère mais Hermione avait aussi besoin de lui. Il le sentait, aussi forte soit-elle. Une détresse et une peur constante se lisait dans ses yeux. Il l'avait bien vu. Pour finir, il ne voulait pas non plus faire de peine à Molly. Tout au long du déjeuner il regarda Hermione. Elle mangeait peu. Il lui prenait la main parfois, lui prouvant son soutien. Lui donnant du réconfort. Elle se forçait quand même pour manger. Elle avait du remarquer son regard presque constamment posé sur elle. Il savait aussi que tout ça elle le faisait pour lui mais surement pas par gaieté de cœur. Il la connaissait, la comprenait quoi que puisse en dire les gens.

Quelque dix minutes plus tard, Harry se leva finalement pour repartie au ministère :

-Désolé Mione mais je dois y retourner, il ne faut pas perdre de temps quant à toi, vas te changer et reviens là surtout après ? dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Molly je compte sur vous.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry je veillerai sur elle.

Se retournant vers Hermione :

-Je te préviens dès que j'ai quelque chose ! fit-il avant de lui donner un baiser d'une tendresse inégalée.

-D'accord et sois prudent surtout, promets-le moi encore ?

-Je te promets, finit Harry.

Sur ce, il fit la bise à Molly et embrassa Hermione en la serrant fort contre lui. Il sortit ensuite et transplana au ministère.

Hermione remercia Molly pour le petit déjeuner.

-Molly, je vais rentrer me changer et chercher d'autres vêtements. Je vous promets de revenir, ajouta t-elle en coupant la mère de famille.

Molly la serra contre elle. Elle pouvait bien imaginer en tant que mère ce que devait subir Hermione. Se voir enlever son bébé. Cet être qu'on a tant désiré, devait la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle relâcha Hermione et celle ci transplana après un dernier petit sourire envers Mrs Weasley. A son arrivée, l'odeur fraîche d'Harry flottait dans la maison. Cette odeur la rassurait tellement. Elle ferma les yeux et s'en imprégna quelques secondes. Après quoi, elle posa son manteau sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sans voir la lettre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Lilian. Ca faisait tellement mal. Elle détourna les yeux face au malaise provoqué. Elle continua son chemin vers cette douche salvatrice. Elle pleura de tout son saoul une fois sous le jet. C'était vraiment dur, très dur. Harry avait encore raison. Elle finit par en ressortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mentalement épuisée et moralement vidée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, s'habilla et attrapa un sac pour y préparer quelques vêtements. Elle y ajouta ses produits. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre. Et là elle la vit. Enfin. Cette lettre, posée sur la table de salon. Leur premier espoir, indice réel et non pas fictif et plein de supposition. Elle s'arrêta net. Tétanisée sur le moment. Mais elle devait réagir vite. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea donc rapidement vers le meuble où elle attrapa un mouchoir. Elle revint ensuite vers la table et examina la lettre. Elle était noire. Un mot à l'encre blanche recouvrait son verso : _« A toi, Harry Potter de la part de quelqu'un qui t'en veut »_. Elle tendit sa main tremblante vers la lettre et la prit soigneusement à l'aide du mouchoir. Elle l'examina de plus près. La retourna. Cherchant un autre signe visible, un symbole, un filigrane... Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle décida donc de partir rejoindre Harry au ministère. Elle voulait ouvrir la lettre avec lui. Pourquoi ? L'appréhension. Surement. La Peur. Un peu… C'est comme ça. Elle reprit donc son manteau et tenant précautionneusement la lettre dans sa main elle transplana au ministère. Elle arriva devant l'entrée, passa son badge sur l'appareil et pénétra dans l'immense hall d'accueil. Elle passa devant le bureau du gardien en se dirigeant rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur le 4e étage et patienta durant la descente. Elle pesta cependant contre la lenteur de l'appareil. La hâte et l'adrénaline de plus en plus présentes. La porte s'ouvrit, enfin, et elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put vers le bureau d'Harry. Quand elle arriva devant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra, finissant sa course par une glissade. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Quand Harry reconnut Hermione, il demanda :

-Mais Hermione que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais dit de rester chez Mme Weas…

-Je sais Harry, le coupa Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur notre table de salon, ajouta t'elle en montrant la lettre. Enfin un contact, un indice concret. Alors je suis venue directement. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, finit-elle sur la défensive.

-Non bien sûr, tu as bien fait. Mais bon je croyais au départ que tu n'avais pas voulu m'écouter. Oublions. Revenons à la lettre. Tu l'as pas touché ? fit-il étonné.

-Non je les prise avec un mouchoir par mesure de précaution et je suis venue directement. Je voulais l'ouvrir avec toi. Et j'avais un peu d'appréhension sur ce que je pourrai y trouver, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ok je comprends, rassure toi tu as bien fait, fit-il en la berçant doucement. Maintenant voyons voir ce qu'elle contient !

Il prit l'enveloppe des mains d'Hermione et lança plusieurs sorts afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas piégée. Il versa ensuite plusieurs potions pour prévenir toute présence de poison.

Apriori tout était bon. Il prit donc la petite dague sur son bureau et coupa le papier lentement. Il ne fit malheureusement pas attention à la fine poudre imprégnée d'acide qui s'échappa de l'enveloppe. Sous l'effet de la brûlure qu'elle provoqua, il laissa la lettre tomber. Un procédé moldu. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé sur le coup. Sortant de sa rêverie, il sentit Hermione prendre sa main :

-Harry est que ca va dit-elle en examinant sa main légèrement paniquée ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'avais juste pas pensé aux procédés moldu. Bien mal m'en a prit.

-De la poudre imprégnée d'acide. Je n'en reviens pas ! Ah mais attends, rajouta t'elle en fouillant dans le nécessaire à potion, cet "onguent de feulé", devrait apaiser la sensation de brûlure. Il devrait aussi minimiser l'apparition des cloques et réhydrater ta peau brûlée.

Harry acquiesça et laissa Hermione lui appliquer le baume. Une fois fait elle lui ajouta un bandage pour protéger les parties touchées. Après avoir remercié Hermione d'un léger baiser, il ramassa la lettre et continua de l'ouvrir en faisant cette fois ci plus attention pour éviter toute nouvelle mauvaise surprise. Il sortit enfin le mot, le déplia et regarda de près l'écriture. Les lettres étaient rondes, grossièrement tracées et aucun soin s'en dégageait. Par ailleurs la lettre était pleine de fautes d'orthographe en tout genre. Le mot n'en restait pas moins très clair : _(__**Nda**__ : les fautes dans le paragraphe qui suit sont volontaires !)_

"_Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avé eu et vous allé le perddre ! Tu as tout gaché Potter et bien je vai te faire perdre ce qui fait ta fiéreté. Je te laisse un pti délai de 24h pour essayer de le trouver. Après tu pourras l'oublier. J'espère que tu en as bien profitais !_

_Adieu Potter_

_Celui que tu as détruit"_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce fou voulait tuer leur fils. Et ils n'avaient que vingt quatre heures pour le trouver. Seulement vingt quatre petites heures. Enfin moins depuis le temps. Pitié c'est un cauchemar. Réveillez-moi ! Une larme coula sur ses joues. Une seule. Mais elle était là ! Hermione ne put par contre pas se retenir et tomba à genoux en pleurant.

-Non pas Lilian. C'est pas possible, dit moi que je rêve, je t'en pris ? Non, non… le visage dans les mains et le visage inondé de larmes.

Harry se mit à sa hauteur et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ca allait être dur se dit Harry très dur… le compte à rebours avait commencé… plus que jamais !

**********

Le mot de la fin : J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu personnellement beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Il reste très peu de chapitre. cette fiction sera sans doute la dernière que j'écrirai en plusieurs chapitres donc voilà.

A la prochaine!


	4. Partie 4 : Quand le malheur nous tient

**Le Pti mot : **Hello cher lecteur, je suis affreusement désolée pour tout ce retard. Ça fait 10 mois que j'avais mit cette fiction en pause du à différents problèmes et manque d'inspiration je ne vous le cache pas. Voici donc un petit chapitre surprenant et j'espère que ca vous plaira malgré sa petitesse !

Merci à tous mes Reviewers : _**Newness**_ (I can't thx you enough), _**TTW**_ (que te dire miss ) thx a lot), _**Laëtit Mélimélo**_ (euh duh quoi de plus à ajouter et bravo pour l'essai en anglais), _**Pika**_ (Merci d'aimer mon histoire et thx pr les encouragements) !

Voilà je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient (univers et personnages originaux) à part ce que j'ai inventé of course ;)

Chap 4 : Quand le malheur nous tient

Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis la lecture de la lettre, mais l'ambiance n'avait pas changé. La lecture de celle-ci avait jeté un froid immense dans le bureau et tout le monde était bouche bée. Hermione était toujours effondrée, terrassée par la douleur et la peur de perdre son fils. Elle était toujours dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter. Brian reprit ses esprits rapidement : Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps : 24 heures ça pouvait être long comme extrêmement rapide.

- Harry il faut approfondir les recherches sur cette lettre, la faire analyser. Empreintes, filigrane caché, écriture, tout signe peut être bon à exploiter.

- Tu as raison Brian. On va la faire analyser ici et j'irai voir mon contact au commissariat moldu. Ils auront peut être plus de chance et de moyen pour certaines analyses. La magie ne fait pas tout malheureusement… Je vais ramener Hermione chez Mme Weasley. Elle est épuisée et sous le choc. Elle sera mieux là-bas !

C'est alors qu'Hermione releva la tête.

- Non Harry, je veux rester avec toi cette fois-ci. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et je ne veux pas de nouveau me sentir inutile.

- Hermione, écoute-moi, on en a déjà parlé. Ca peut être dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je te préfère en sécurité chez Molly. Surtout que tu étais censée y retourner.

- Oui mais voilà j'ai trouvé la lettre. Et maintenant on sait que ce malade va tuer notre fils dans 24h voir moins, puisqu'on ne sait pas de quand cette lettre date. Alors je t'en pris laisse-moi participer aux recherches. Si ca peut te rassurer je reste ici au bureau avec Dave mais je veux faire quelque chose.

Devant l'air décidé d'Hermione, Harry ne put que céder.

- Bien, mais tu restes ici. Sous aucun prétexte tu ne te rends chez un des suspects. Dave je compte sur toi pour me la surveiller, dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

- Aucun problème Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Oui mais je te préviens, elle est plus maligne que toi. Ce n'est pas la plus intelligente pour rien. Je serai toi, je resterai sur mes gardes. Elle est capable de t'embobiner pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici, finit-il avec un sourire

Ce petit intermède fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… longtemps ces 2 derniers jours.

- Hey, fit Hermione avec une mine consternée. Tu me connais je ne suis pas comme ca.

- Oh oui, justement je te connais, fit-il avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Bon Brian, finalement tu vas aller rendre une petite visite à nos deux suspects. Même si certains éléments ne collent pas, on va quand même vérifier. Hermione et Dave, vous restez donc ici et vous repassez aux cribles tous nos indices, vous fouillez dans nos dossiers et « tutti-canti ». Quand à moi je vais au département de recherche magique faire analyser la lettre et voir ce qu'on peut détecter avec la magie. Ensuite j'irai trouver mon vieil ami de la police pour qu'il me fasse une petite analyse graphologique si nécessaire et quelques relevés d'empreintes façon moldu. Qui sait ce que nous pourrons découvrir en plus grâce à eux. Allez tout le monde, le temps ne nous attend.

-Bien Harry c'est parti ! conclut Brian avant de s'en aller.

-Hermione je compte sur toi, tu restes là. Promis.

-Oui oui promis, mais fais bien attention à toi Harry, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va y arriver. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre Lilian et je te jure que l'espèce de crétin qui a fait ça va le regretter amèrement !

-Je te fais confiance Harry. Je vais envoyer un patronus à Molly pour la prévenir, ça sera plus rapide. Mais sois prudent.

-d'accord ! Bon j'y vais, pas de temps à perdre. Je te tiens au courant.

Il embrassa Hermione et fila ensuite rapidement.

**** quelque part dans une cave*****

-Mais tais-toi satané gamin. Vas-tu arrêter de brailler. Tu me fatigues. De toute façon si dans quelques heures ton père ne t'a pas retrouvé, je vais être vite débarrassé !

Tu vas me le payer d'une manière ou d'une autre Potter. Sois toi sois ton fils…

- Allez ma petite Hermione, on est reparti pour un tour. But du jeu, tout revoir depuis le début.

- D'accord c'est parti. Encore merci pour ton aide d'ailleurs.

- De rien c'est normal. Vous êtes mes amis. Je ne vous lâche pas.

Sur ce ils se remirent au travail. Refouillant dans les souvenirs. Cherchant dans les dossiers, recoupant preuve sur preuve.

De son côté, Harry était maintenant arrivé au département de recherche et faisait analyser la lettre.

- Salut Jake, il faudrait que tu m'analyses cette lettre. Tu me la passes au crible. Tu cherches tout ce que tu peux. Trace de magie, empreinte si tu peux, et analyse de l'écriture. Je sais que pour les deux derniers la magie n'aide pas vraiment mais bon sait-on jamais.

- Ok Harry, on regarde ca de suite. En tout cas je peux te dire que ton papier a utilisé un papier standard. ça se voit direct. Donc pas de filigrane pour sûr. La personne est gauchère il y a des traces de frottement sur les débuts de phrase. Son bras repassait donc sur ce qu'il écrivait. Après pour savoir à qui ça appartient je ne peux pas te le dire précisément vu les fichiers sorciers et les comment il est possible de tout contrefaire avec la magie. Mais les moldus pourront plus t'aider étant donné les algorithmes de leurs machines. Bon voyons pour les sorts.

Il lança un sort de détection mais rien ne se produisit.

-Vraiment étrange. Ton ravisseur n'utilise que des objets moldus. Encre, piège, papier. Pas de trace d'aura, ce qui est bizarre car je suis persuadé que ton ravisseur est un sorcier. Le fait qu'elle soit apparue chez toi va dans ce sens. Mais un sorcier qui en connait un rayon sur les moldus, leurs technologies et ta famille.

- Eh bien ca ne m'arrange pas tout ca. Merci encore Jake en tout cas. Tu m'as appris quelque petite chose bien utile en tout cas, pour établir le profil de notre méchant bonhomme.

- De rien Harry et bonne chance.

- A plus Jake.

Il sortit aussitôt direction le commissariat du quartier. Il y avait une relation, un dénommé Ernie, à qui il avait sauvé la vie alors que celui-ci était pris dans un guet-apens. Ils étaient devenus amis et Harry avait du lui expliquer comment il avait fait. Ernie avait été fidèle et n'avait, jusque là, rien dit à personne.

Il sortit donc du ministère et après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il transplana dans la rue juste à coté du commissariat. Il y entra et se dirigea vers la réception.

- Bonjour Madame, pourrais-je voir le Capitaine Ernie Denis s'il vous plait ?

- Certainement, le bureau au fond du couloir à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il se dirigea donc à vive allure vers le bureau, frappa et entra dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation.

Ernie était au téléphone et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir le temps qu'il termine. Dès que ce fut le cas, il se tourna vers lui.

- Alors mon cher Harry que me vos le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Salut Ernie. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'explique vite fait l'histoire. Mon fils s'est fait enlever et nous avons reçu cette lettre. On a 24h pour le retrouver avant que son ravisseur ne l'exécute. Enfin surement un peu moins, 10 heures dans le pire des cas, puisque nous ne savons pas quand elle est arrivée chez nous. Il faudrait que tu me la fasses analyser au plus vite. La magie ne pouvant pas nous aider sur tous les points. Surtout pour la graphologie et les empreintes typiquement « non sorcière ».

-Je suis désolé Harry. Mais je vais faire le maximum. Il me faudra par contre 2 ou 3 heures pour avoir les résultats. Chez nous les non sorciers, la science est efficace mais longue à la détente parfois. Tu peux aller faire tes recherches, reviens dans 2 heures et tu auras tes résultats. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus vite. Je vais aussi regarder dans mes archives si je n'ai pas de cas similaire. Ca pourrait t'amener sur d'autre piste et faire ressortir d'autres suspects.

- Merci Ernie, c'est déjà ça.

-De rien et j'espère que d'ici là tu auras quand même plus avancé. A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

Il sortit du bureau puis du commissariat, voulant retourner le plus rapidement possible au ministère. Seulement il sentait une présence derrière lui., et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Sur ses gardes et la main sur sa baguette, l'auror se dirigea vers la rue par laquelle il était arrivé. Il agissait le plus naturellement possible afin que son poursuivant ne remarque pas qu'il l'avait repéré. Il perçu un mouvement plus vif et se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il lança un sort alors que son adversaire faisait de même. C'est dans la confusion la plus totale qu'un corps tomba dans la seconde suivante !

Un peu plus loin au ministère, Hermione se stoppa net, interpellant Dave par la même occasion. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment…

Voilà alors surpris. Un peu, pas du tout ! Bon j'espère être beaucoup moins longue next time.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos impressions éventuelles sur la fin qui arrive. Comment la voyez-vous.

C.


	5. Annonce

Hello tout le monde, je suis absolument navrée **mais je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de suite et donc de fin à cette histoire**. Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps et je suis vraiment en panne d'inspiration pour écrire une fin éventuelle.

Je suis vraiment navrée des éventuels déçus que cette annonce va faire. Je me concentre sur ma carrière et maintenant exclusivement sur mes écrits avec **Miss Tagada et ses corrections. J'écris actuellement une fiction avec elle « une lumière dans ma nuit » et d'autre sont à venir. Je vous invite à aller lire ses histoires par la même occasion. J'y pose parfois ma plume et lui donne quelques idées.**

**++ les gens**

**Chris**


End file.
